


Shiro's Milking

by Rigel126



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Shiro lactating, Shiro swears during sex, kink sex, they are consenting adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: PWP involving Lactating!Shiro and Lance. Leave your brain case and morals at the door and hop in!





	Shiro's Milking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lactating Shiro and Lance the lucky helper ~ ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/328818) by sir-scandalous. 



> Cross-posted from my Tumblr: https://rigel126.tumblr.com/post/166208407968/shiros-milking-shance-nsfw
> 
> Soooo, 3,423 years of not writing and I present you a quickly-written PWP piece, based on @sir-scandalous milking AU here. This is for you Sir, as big big thanks for your Shance art and delish AUs. And shout out to @llovely220 who wanted to read this fic when I posted it. Hope y’all enjoy!
> 
> PS: Shout out also to @keirdark my kin in kink. May your skanky ass be forever blessed with much smut, sin and eros. <3
> 
> And check out my full list of Voltron fics on my Tumblr! Linky linky~~~ : https://rigel126.tumblr.com/post/160012099638/rigels-fic-master-list

Whatever it was that Shiro got a faceful of in the Galra research facility they raided yesterday, it had done something weird to him. Coran did a medical scan of his body and found no toxic or pathological factors, which was nerd-speak meaning that he couldn’t find anything wrong or worrying with Shiro. But this…

Shiro wiped away the mist fogging up the bathroom mirror with his human hand, revealing his naked reflection. And he looked down at his bulging, achingly enlarged pecs.

Shiro was quietly proud of the body he had, earning through hard work and training as a Paladin of Voltron. But this… ever since the mission yesterday, he had this really, uncomfortable feeling of tightness in his chest muscles, which had swollen and pressed against his armour and clothes.

A knock on the bathroom door startled Shiro. “Shiro?” Lance asked from outside. “You okay in there?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I’ll be right out.”

Shiro walked out of the bathroom, naked but for a towel around his waist. He fought down a blush. It wasn’t the first time he’d undressed in front of Lance, not by a long shot; they had been dating for eight months already. But, it was so ridiculous having to let Lance look at his chest all inflated like a female porn actress’ silicone-filled rack.

The look of confusion on Lance’s face didn’t help matters. “Whoa! Shiro, what the hell…?” Lance rose from where he’d perched on Shiro’s bed and approached the half-naked Black Paladin. “I know you said it would be weird but, wow.”

Shiro made to go back into the bathroom and hide from Lance.

“Hey! Shiro, tiger, wait.” Lance grabbed Shiro’s muscly shoulder. “I wasn’t laughing at you. I’m just… are you feeling sick or in pain or anything?”

When Shiro hesitated in answering, Lance said a little sternly, “And don’t try to pull that strong silent archetype bullshit on me! I’m your boyfriend, I have a right to know and be worried about you, ‘kay?”

“Well,” Shiro blushed when Lance pushed his face close to Shiro’s; it was weird looking down and seeing Lance’s frowning face nearly framed by his ridiculous huge man-tits. “Um, I’m not sick or anything, but my… chest… aches a bit and it feels really heavy.”

“It aches?” The furrow in Lance’s forehead deepened further. “Maybe we should tell Coran and get him to do a more thorough med-scan.”

“Y-yeah. Just, um… just give me… I mean…”

“Can I feel?”

“Huh?”

“Can I feel them? Do they hurt when you touch ‘em?”

“N-no. I mean yes, I mean no they don’t hurt, yes you can touch them, I mean,”

“Shiro, tiger, Kashi.” Lance grinned and took both of Shiro’s hands in his, kidding both metallic and human fingers. “You’re so cute when you’re all blushy.”

“You ass.” Shiro pouted, but without any real bite.

“You like my ass. You like it really good every other day.” Lance’s grin got bigger.

“Lance…”

“C’mon, I wanna feel your tiddies.”

“Don’t call them that! You’re making it all weird.” Shiro shuddered when Lance pressed his hands onto his swollen pecs, shocked by the heightened sensitivity.

“Oh, man, they feel amazing! Almost like one of the girls I dated in the Garrison Academy.”

“Stop groping them like that. Ungh…” Shiro instantly clamped his metal hand onto his mouth, but it was too late.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, but it, ahh…” Jolts of electricity went straight to Shiro’s crotch.

A devilish smile appeared on Lance’s tanned face. Lance lowered his head to lick at the patch of soft hair in the middle of Shiro’s muscular cleavage while his finger continued to stroke and massage the swollen breasts – well they did look somewhat like breasts, even if Shiro protested that them being called that.

“Lance…” Shiro groaned, leaning into the Blue Paladin’s mouth.

“Does it feel good?” Lance tongued a nipple and sucked on it.

“Awh..!” The jolt of pleasure shooting from Shiro’s chest to his dick nearly made his legs buckle, and he rest his thick arms on Lance’s shoulders for support. And also, that strange sensation of a… pore, for lack of a better word, opening up at the tip of his nipple.

“Huh.” Lance pulled back from a panting Shiro. “You’re lactating. And you’re hard.” Lance fondled Shiro’s pulsing hard nine-incher that stuck out from the folds of his towel.

“Unh… It’s like my nipples are.. awh! Wired to my.. ah!”

Shiro choked back a scream when Lance latched onto his pec again and started sucking in earnest, milk pouring out of his unblocked nipple like a cow’s udder. It was so good, and it made his cock throb painfully under Lance’s light teasing ghost touches. His arm muscles flexed and pulled Lance closer to his chest. “Oh my fucking god! Keep doing that Lance! Awh!”

Lance stopped sucking for a breather. “Will do. Your milk tastes so good I can’t - mmm” Lance went back to drawing every last drop of sweet liquid out of Shiro’s left tit.

“Gawd, the other side! Hurry!” Shiro begged, basically dragging Lance’s head to the other pec. Shiro was so close. So close and it felt so good…. “I’m gonna – ahhhhh!!!”

Shiro came with crippling force, and when his legs gave out he dragged Lance down onto the floor with him, squirting cum out of his meat log like a fire hose, dousing Lance in jizz.

“Oh god. Aw fuck.” Shiro flopped onto his back, boneless and panting from the mind-blowing orgasm.

“Shiro, can’t breathe!” came Lance’s muffled squeak.

Shiro let him go.

“Holy cow!” Lance stared at the hot mess covering his clothes. “Like, literally! Sheesh, I look like I just sat through a bukkake.”

“Eww…”

“Says the one leaking milk from his boobies…” Lance’s voice trailed off and his head wavered a little. “Woah.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m just so sleepy all of a sudden… Lend me… your pec cushions…. Zzzz…” Lance flopped face-first onto Shiro’s naked, sweaty and cum-covered chest, snoring and dead to the world in less than ten seconds.

“Lance? Lance! What the hell is going on?” Shiro wondered out loud.

_The End?_


End file.
